


Yellow and green

by Beibiter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Joy is the obedient daughter and Jaebum is the guy she's supposed to date and Seulgi is someone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joy is hoooooooototoot

Sooyoung is the type of girl to stick to her principles and one of her principles, one thing that she has been taught since she was able to comprehend words was one simple thing: obedience. 

So, when her parents told her to date Jaebum, the equally obedient and charming son of the Ims, Sooyoung didn't even say "Yes!", she just nodded and smiled, because that was expected of her. 

"We're going on a date tomorrow."

Jaebum's voice sounds commanding and authoritative and Sooyoung gulps. He sounds like a mean boss of a huge enterprise who's talking to a company underling. And in a way he is, or better phrased, he's predestined to fill that position in a few years.

Jaebum tells her the details, the time and the place, he even goes as far as deciding on the color of her dress and the height of her shoes, because Sooyoung's ridiculously tall for her age, and then he hangs up.

Sooyoung looks at the phone in her hand: a sleek display and an expensive yellow phone-case. She doesn't even like yellow.

When she puts the phone aside to focus on her homework again, her mother rushes in almost frantic and really too excited.

"I heard you have a date with Jaebum tomorrow", she gushes and Sooyoung gives her a small rehearsed smile, wondering whether news now travel at the speed of light or if the date had been their parents' idea to begin with.

"Just sit still", her mother says, trying to reassure Sooyoung, even though Sooyoung had shown no sign of being nervous. "I'll get a dress for you."

And without fail, just like Jaebum had ordered, her mother picks a yellow knee-length dress.


End file.
